deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim is the lord of the demons that are unleashed upon The Surface. He is actively pursuing Zelda, and is able to detect her presence. Though he initially views Link as no threat to his plans, as the game progresses, he grows increasingly frustrated with Link's interference. At the outset of the game, although he is not seen performing the act, Ghirahim sends a huge, black tornado into the sky, knocking Link and Zelda off their airborne Loftwings. As Link begins his search for Zelda in Faron Woods, Ghirahim stealthily pursues him. Ghirahim first confronts Link deep within the Skyview Temple, where he is trying to force his way through the door to the sacred chamber, where he senses Zelda. Earlier, an attempt to capture Zelda was foiled by Impa. Angered by his circumstances, he decides to take his frustration out of Link. During their battle, he criticizes Link for being a novice who telegraphs his moves. By the time Link defeats him, Ghirahim can no longer feel Zelda's presence; he decides to stop toying with Link and make his departure, but not before threatening Link on his life, should their paths cross again. The two encounter one another again inside the Earth Temple, where Zelda was held captive. Furious to learn that she escaped his lackeys a second time, Ghirahim once more decides to take his frustrations out on Link. He summons Scaldera in hopes of the ensuing battle relieving his anger and stress. After Link travels through the Lanayru Mining Facility, he finally meets up with Zelda and Impa at the Temple of Time. But the reunion is cut short when Ghirahim appears, creating a barrier to impede Link. He then goes after Zelda, but is stopped by Impa's own barrier. During the confusion, Zelda tosses Link the Goddess's Harp. Ghirahim manages to pierce Impa's barrier, but is unable to finish her, as Link interferes, buying Impa and Zelda enough time to enter the Gate of Time. Just as they do, Impa destroys it to ensure that Ghirahim cannot follow them into the past. Greatly incensed by Link's interference, Ghirahim retreats, vowing that, when next they meet, he will make Link suffer so badly that the boy will deafen himself with the sound of his own screams. Later on in Link's quest, Ghirahim awaits the hero in the boss room of the Ancient Cistern, regally perched atop the giant statue, Koloktos. After expressing his annoyance regarding the fact that Link is still interfering with his plans, Ghirahim brings the inanimate Koloktos to life with a snap of his fingers before taking his leave. The two then cross paths yet again at the Fire Sanctuary, where a rather upbeat Ghirahim claims he and Link are bound by a "thread of fate", then shows him a series of old drawings that confirm the existence of a second Gate of Time. Since Ghirahim does not yet know the location of the second gate, he offers to spare Link's life if he reveals the location of the Gate of Time. Link refuses, leading to another fight between the pair. At the start of the battle, Ghirahim reveals a portion of his true form: as a cracked pattern of black lines crawls up one side of his body, his arms blacken. Despite this, Link manages to defeat Ghirahim again, forcing the enraged demon to retreat. After using the Triforce to wish for the destruction of Demise, Link reunites with Zelda just as she wakes up from her long slumber. The reunion is interrupted when Ghirahim appears and captures Zelda, then declares that he will go to the past and revive Demise there. Groose tries to stop him, but Ghirahim kicks him aside. Ghirahim begins the ritual to free Demise as Link arrives to stop him. Ghirahim attempts to slow him down by erecting a magic barrier and summoning a horde of Bokoblins, but Link manages to fight his way through the horde and confronts Ghirahim. Having had enough of the youth's constant meddling, Ghirahim decides to put an end to Link in his strongest form: a dark-skinned, white-haired humanoid creature with metallic skin, much like Fi. He also reveals his true nature as Demise's sword. This leads to their final showdown. Though a losing effort, Ghirahim reveals the ritual was continuing all throughout their fight. Zelda's soul is ripped from her body, and Demise regains his original form. Soon after Demise's revival, Ghirahim is changed by his master back into his true form as Demise's sword, to Ghirahim's apparent delight. After Link defeats Demise, the sword that is Ghirahim shatters, putting an end to his existence. Battle vs. Zant (by Codgod13) Zant looks over the surface, his mouth curved in a cruel smile. So much beauty, so much power, free for the taking. His army was ready. He was ready. His enemy, the demon lord, would fall. "Send out the bulbins," Zant said to the bulbin king, and his bulbin infantry, along with some cavalry, ran off into the fields. "What is this?" Ghirahim asked, as he sees a dust cloud rising in the distance. He sees an approaching army and his eyes widen, but quickly narrow to slits. "Ah. A new enemy. This will be entertaining. I can already hear their screams in my ears. So... blissful. Bokoblins! Strike these lunatics into the soil!" Ghirahim yells to his soldiers, as a legion of Bokoblins rushes out into the field. The bokoblins meet with the bulbins, and chaos ensues. Bokoblins start to gain the edge due to their larger size and superior skill, but whenever they try to press forward, they are repelled by the Bulbin's cavalry and more team-based tactics. The cavalry slowly starts to force the bokoblins back. Ghirahim sees his army being forced back and killed, and orders the dark lizalfos to join the attack. The lizards rush at the bokoblin army, repelling them with their fiery breath and powerful arms. The bokoblins begin to retreat under the onslaugth as they fall from their mounts. Zant clenches his hand from his command post, and nods. the lizalfos look up as powerful shadow beasts charge into the fray, along with chu's. The dark lizalfos and remaining bokoblins are almost immediately overhelmed, being pushed back until they run back to their commando, with Zant's troops chasing after them, some even swimming across a lake to get close to Ghirahim's fortress as fast a possible. Ghirahim snarls in fury, but it quickly shifts to a grin. The bulbins and shadow beasts that are swimming are quickly being pulled under the ocean, as Tentalus surfacing screaming. Zant's soldiers immedietely scramble away from the waters edge, but some of them don't do it fast enough. Tentalus' tentacles fly toward the twilit soldiers, picking them up and drowning them. He yells in rage, and then suddenly is pulled under by an unseen force. Ghirahim, seeing Zant's soldiers are being totally devestated. He sends out his guardians, skytails, and stalfos. Zant's army is being slaughtered, totally and completely destroyed. Zant begins to lose control. He sends in his Darknuts, Dinolfos, and Kargorocs. The tides totally change under the Darknuts powerful armor and weapons, and the kargoroc's carpet bombing. Ghirahim clenches his fist angrily and sends in his metal shield moblin, dreadfuse, and Stalmaster. The moblin charges throught everything in his path, Dreadfuse uniformly cuts down Lizalfos, and Stalmaster is a raging path of destruction. Zant, seeing the three powerful enemies, sends in death sword, king bulbin, and Darkhammer. Meanwhile, underwater another battle is raging. Tentalus is going head to head with Morpheel. The abyssal leviathan sends his tentacles at the giant eel, flinging it around and smashing it into the lakebed (see what I did there?) but Morpheel breaks free and rushes at tentalus, wrapping its body around Tentalus, as tentacles futiley trying to pull it off. Morpheel sinks its teeth into Tentalus head, biting over and over, and the abyssal leviathan sinks to the bottom. Zant's generals attack at Ghirahim. Death Sword attacks Dreadfuse invisibly, Darkhammer smashes its Ball and Chain at the stalmaster, and the Moblin just knocks over King Bulbin and steps on him. Death Sword dispatches Dreadfuse, but is then attacked by some of the final bokoblins, who can smell him, and kill him quickly. Darkhammer swing shis ball and chain and the stalmaster ends up as a pile of bones. He then swings his ball and chain at the moblin, who knocks away his shield. The two juggernauts charge at each other. The moblin stabs at Darkhammer with his spear, but it breaks against his armor. Darkhammer continuously smashes the moblin with his ball and chain until it lies dead. "GYAAAARGH!" Ghirahim screams, "I HAVE TRIED TO CONTAIN IT! BUT I AM FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! I WILL DROP THIS TWILIT WORM OFF A CLIFF! I WANT HIM TO SCREAM IN PAIN!" With that Ghirahim's monsters enter the battle. Levias swoops down and devours Darkhammer. Moldarach crawls forward, grabbing and impaling Bulbins. Scalera rolls around flattening Darknuts. Koloktos rages into battle, spinning and cutting down everything he touches. In the twilight palace, Zant screams in fury and stomps his feet. His twilit monsters come to attack. Diababa and Stallord sprout from the ground in the middle of the battlefield, spitting fire and acid. Argorok swoops from the sky, breathing fire and grabbing Skytails. Fyrus slams his fists around, burning Dark Lizalfos. Scaldera runs toward Fyrus, knocking him over and rolling over him. Fyrus turns back into the Goron Patriarch and gets smushed. Scaldera shrieks, just before Stallord picks him up and throws him into the lake. Moldarach is grabbed by Argorok and dropped to his death. Levias swoops down near the lake, grabs Morpheel, and drops him onto dry land. The massive whale sweeps his tail into Diababa, who is gobbling up Guardians, and knocks its 'head' off. Stallord spits fire at him, but also has its head knocked off. It's head proceeds to float in the air vomiting fireballs at the last of Ghirahim's minions. Levias flies down and eats it, then flies toward Argorok. The armored dragon shoots fire at it, and Bilocyte shrieks and peeks out from Levias' back, as Argorok bites it in two. Freed from the parasite's control, Levias flies back into the sky. Argorok lands and breathes fire at Koloktos, but the automaton runs toward the dragon, decapitating it as it takes off. He is then confronted by a very large, completely furious, Zant, which stabs it in the chest with his twilight sword. Ghirahim then teleports in forn of him as he shrinks ot normal size, completely black and holding a rapier. The two commanders rush at each other, both outraged, furious, and sick with anger. They send wild swings at each other, Ghirahim quickly taking the upper hand due to his near invulnerability. Zant fires an energy blast at him, knocking him back. Zant grows in zant and attempts to stomp on him, but he is still invulnerable. Zant shrinks and begins to levitate. Ghirahim sends some diamond knives at the twili, but Zant deflects the knives. He flies down blade first... and is knocked back by a fiery blast. Ghirahim pulls out a buster sword and swings at Zant, but Zant rolls away and teleports behind him. Ghirahim raises his sword to block Zant's erratic swings, but the sword is broken quickly. Ghirahim jumps back and repairs his sword, but Zant leaps forward and stabs Ghirahim in the vulnerable point in his chest. Ghirahim screams in fury and pain as he dissolves into diamonds. Zant yells in victory and walks toward his fallen enemy's villains, smiling. WINNER: Zant Expert's Opinion While Ghirahim had a lot more control, Zant was a lot more unpredictable and had much bigger and stronger troops. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites